The Life She Was Meant To Have
by MadamKabooshkwa
Summary: This is a world where Syaoran is the Prince of clow, and Sakura is a commoner. The two of course fall in love, but there's just one problem: Sakura's a rebel, and his parents don't approve!
1. The Coat

**Hello everyone! My second fanfic! And it's joined with MadCoconutWoman! I hope you all enjoy the first amazing chapter of this! Ahh, I'm so dizzy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, they all belong to CLAMP.**

_Chapter One: The Coat _

Rain was pelting down on the ground as Sakura ran through the dark alleyways, dodging the garbage left scattered by animals and street bums. She could hear their voices echoing off of the walls as she ran from her pursuers. She skidded around the corner and found herself at a dead end. "Shit." Sakura cursed. She turned and faced her pursuers. The gang of men that had chased her had come to beat the shit out of her for something she had said to them at work. They were a bunch of drunks, who needed to be locked up, but Sakura couldn't do anything about that, and right now she was trapped. "Ah, the bitch trapped 'erself." The leader of the gang cracked his knuckles, and they all closed in on Sakura. Sakura had no way of defending herself against six full grown men, so the only thing she could do was make a lot of noise and hope for the best. She kicked the leader, a tall man with tattoos all over his arms, in the groin. He buckled over howling in pain, and one of the other members sent a fist to the side of Sakura's head. She staggered and waited for her vision to return to normal, however there wasn't enough time for that as she felt another make contact with her stomach. She fell to her knees and a foot made contact with the side of her jaw and she could taste blood. Her vision was swimming, and all she could feel was blood seeping through her already wet clothes. She felt a couple of hard punches land against her back and coughed up a mouthful of blood. "That'll teach 'er for messin' with us." Sakura couldn't make out who said it; she was too busy bleeding on the concrete. They started walking away when all Sakura heard a couple of loud thuds on the ground and a quiet voices talking to each other. Footsteps got closer then stopped, and Sakura felt a warm hand wiping the blood from her mouth. She blacked out.

Sakura opened her eyes to find that her head was on the lap of a boy about her age, wearing a red tie and black long sleeved shirt. His concerned gaze seemed fixated on her wounds which had caused her to bleed so much. Sakura realised she was in a limousine, covered in a black jacket with red and gold embroidery on the cuffs and collar. Sakura felt her shirt shifting, and her hand flew with lightning speed. "That's quite a grip you have there." His voice was soft, and his eyes were still fixated on the blood soaked clothes. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." Sakura stared at his face, keeping an iron grip on his wrist. "What happened to you back there?" His gaze turned to Sakura's beautiful emerald green eyes. "Just another gang I've had to deal with. Nothing new." She replied, staring at his warm amber eyes. He suddenly looked more concerned than before, but this didn't arouse Sakura's interest. "I'd like to take you to get medical attention if that's alright?" he asked politely. "If possible I'd rather you just dropped me home, some things are better left unseen by many." Sakura replied. He thought it over for a moment. "Fine." He said reluctantly. She gave him her address, and he passed on the details to the front.

Sakura found that she must have nodded off on the way to her house because she had woken up on her bed with the coat over her. She got up and walked over to her en-suite, shutting the door behind her. She had to peel off her clothes carefully, not wanting to reopen any wounds. Once fully undressed, Sakura stared at herself in the mirror. The scars all over her chest and back were throbbing and the small black tattoo on her thigh in the shape of wings (Sakura's Tsubasa wings) burned. Her jaw was swelling from when she'd been beaten by the gang, and her head throbbed. She turned the shower to the preferred temperature and started washing away the blood from her body. She spent about half an hour in the shower and then got out to dry herself off. She didn't bother bandaging herself up because she was so used it, so she walked out in her towel. She dumped her towel at the end of her queen size bed and crawled into bed. She quickly fell asleep, exhausted from all of the nights events.

The sun was shining brightly in Sakura's face when she awoke the next morning. She felt horrible. Her jaw ached and her head throbbed, even so she still needed to go to school. It was their first day back and she needed her time table. If it were any other day she would have wagged. She got up and got dressed into the schools black skirt and white button up shirt. She left the first few buttons undone as usual. She looked over at her bed at the jacket of the boy from last night and had a feeling that she should take it to school today. She folded it neatly and put it in her bag which she chucked over her shoulder, and she found her black heels and put them on. They weren't part of school uniform and she honestly did not care. She was supposed to wear her black school jacket over her white school top, which a bra could be seen through the material. She left her tie on her dresser, as she was too lazy to put it on. She walked down the stairs and straight out the door not bothering with breakfast, something she did regularly, and a very bad habit. It was a ten minute walk to school, and she quickly dumped her things in her assigned locker. She pulled the coat out of her bag however and stared at it for a bit, not realising that someone had come up behind her. "Boo!" Sakura whacked her head on her locker door and span around immediately facing a familiar face. "You bastard." She went to hit him on the shoulder but missed since he dodged her. "Need to give that to someone?" He asked, gesturing to the coat. "Shut up Fai." Sakura looked away. "You know it's true." He pulled a smile. Sakura stared at him. "Whatever. Where do we all go?" Sakura asked, shutting her locker and holding the coat in her arms. "Our classrooms are listed in the courtyard." Fai replied. "Oh fantastic." Sakura rolled her eyes. They went and checked where their class was, and headed straight for the room. When Sakura opened the door, she was shocked.

**Did you enjoy the first chapter!? I hope so! Please review and tell me your thoughts ;) I'm going to have so much fun writing this story.**

**Well, If you don't review, there won't actually be another chapter. Heh. Heh. Heh. **


	2. You Love Me?

**Sorry I took so long to update-So I just had my Sixteenth Birthday, and then I had my Sixteenth Birthday party, and a certain someone didn't want to put up chapter one of their story...Chapter Two, Chapter Two-ooooooo! YEAH. Hope you all enjoy! Tadaaaa!**

**Disclaimer: Character's belong to CLAMP. Yep. except for a few here and there, i just like, got bored 'n stuff. **

_Chapter Two: You Love me!?_

Sakura stared. There he was, sitting at a desk near the window. He stood out from the rest because of the way he dressed-the same as when she first met him; black, gold and red. Only his coat had gold chains on it this time, three of them. Sakura thought she'd seen this attire before but couldn't recall where. She walked over and sat in the seat next to the window, her favourite spot because it was also her quickest escape route via the window. Fai took a seat next to the boy, and turned to him and started talking. Sakura quickly realised that Fai already knew him and shot him a dirty look. He just smiled at her, and the boy curious to know what was going on turned around to see Sakura glaring at Fai. He said something to Fai, who said something back. Sakura would have liked to know what they were talking about. Suddenly the teacher walked in, a tall slender female with brown hair and deep green eyes. Her eyes immediately darted to where Sakura was sitting. Sakura lifted her hand and waved. "Out of uniform again, Sakura?" their teacher sighed. Sakura smiled sweetly at her. "I'm going to have to send you to the Principals office Sakura. Not a good start, here's your timetable." This happened every year, and Sakura really didn't care. However there were others in the room that did. She felt a pair of amber eyes watching her as she walked out of the room, still holding the coat that no one had bothered to point out or possibly hadn't noticed, and even when she shut the door she was sure he was smiling. She went back to her locker and chucked the coat back in there before going to the principal's office. She was quite familiar with him, after all she got sent there all the time.

Sakura knocked on the door and heard a quiet "come in." She opened the door and walked in. "Hello again Sakura, how were your holidays?" asked the blonde haired blue eyed man. "You know, the usual run in's with gangs and shit. What about yours Yuui?" Sakura asked, making herself comfortable in one of the chairs. "Not too bad, had a few things to deal with but other than that they were ok." He looked up and smiled. "Still not wearing the correct uniform I see." Yuui pointed at Sakura with his pen. "I feel freer to move around without the jacket." Sakura examined her nails which she had painted red, a colour that many in the country looked down upon because in one of the legends the colour red was considered sleazy. Sakura laughed at the thought sometimes, since she liked wearing the colour. Suddenly Sakura's thoughts wondered to the boy in her class who wore the red tie and his jacket with the embroidery. That had red on it too. Yuui's voice snapped Sakura out of her thoughts. "Do try to keep yourself out of trouble for the rest of the day please, though I'm sure there's no point in telling you that." Yuui handed Sakura a uniform pass, and dismissed her from his office.

Sakura walked back to class slowly, still thinking of the boy and his attire. Sakura noticed that he'd been excused for his lack of uniform, and she also noticed that a lot of the girls were whispering and giggling while looking at him when she walked in. She was rather curious as to who he was. She opened the door to her classroom and walked in. She showed her uniform pass and sat down in her seat, opening her books and taking out a pen. When the bell went she picked up her things and walked out the door without being dismissed, and headed straight for her locker. When Sakura turned around she saw Fai standing there. "What?" she asked annoyed. "I have a message for you." Fai handed her a piece of paper folded in half.

_Meet me on the oval._

She looked up at Fai. "Who is he?" She asked. "What?" he looked at Sakura blankly. "That boy you sit next to, what's his name?" Sakura asked irritated that she had to repeat herself. "That's Syaoran." Fai answered. He seemed to be highly amused by everything that was happening at the moment. "Thanks." Sakura decided she should probably return his coat to him, since he asked her to meet him on the oval. She walked to the oval holding the neatly folded coat, and upon seeing him she quickly walked over to him. "Hello." He said kindly. "Um…About last night. I didn't get a chance to thank you for your help." Sakura looked past his face, not being able to make eye contact with him. "I'm glad I was able to help you, Sakura." Sakura was shocked he even knew her name. Fai must have told him. "I wanted to return this to you, but I didn't know where I could find you until today." Sakura held out Syaoran's coat. "Sorry to trouble you." He said taking the coat. "It wasn't any trouble really, however I am curious. The school excuses your attire, so you must be someone special." She stared into his eyes, which were staring right back into hers. "Just the prince of this country." He answered her. Suddenly everything made sense to Sakura. "I see…" Her voice trailed off. "Do you wear a lot of red?" His voice intruded on her thoughts. "So what if I do?" Sakura raised an eyebrow at him. "I'm sure there's one other reason behind your wearing it other than you liking the colour." Sakura didn't know how to react. "And if there is?" Sakura said defiantly. "It's not my business." He said seriously. Sakura was confused. What did he want? "Syaoran, what is it you want from me?" Sakura asked him. He smiled at her. "I wonder…" he looked up at the sky. "Let's go out." He said the words casually, and Sakura just looked at him. "Where?" she asked. "I meant be my girlfriend." He corrected her. Sakura stared at Syaoran, speechless.

**Well that escalated quickly.**

**Review?**


	3. Sakura's Loneliness

**I have this nasty compulsion to leave each chapter at a cliff hanger…**

**Love you too.**

**Hope you enjoy the chapter! **

_Chapter Three: Sakura's loneliness_

Sakura couldn't speak for several minutes. Did he seriously just say that? A prince of all people! She didn't even behave! "Why?" Sakura asked Syaoran confused about the whole situation. People normally didn't get to her like this. "There's just something about you…" he trailed off in an almost teasing way. "We barely know each other!" Sakura protested. "I'm not bothered by that." He smiled. Sakura guessed that they'd just end up getting to know each other anyway. "Ok then…" She didn't even know why she agreed, but something seemed to be pulling her towards him already. "Great. See you later." Syaoran said just as the bell went. "Right…I don't know if I'll be around later…" Sakura mumbled to herself, remembering how much she despised physics and chemistry. It wasn't that they were boring subjects; it was more that she hated her teacher's guts, and they hated her just as much. "Why's that?" Syaoran asked with a more serious tone in his voice. "Ditching physics and chemistry, I'll pick up the work later." Sakura said as she pulled out her phone to text Fai. Syaoran looked at her with raised eyebrows.

Sakura indeed had not expected to walk into physics at all. Or with Syaoran's arm around her. Upon entering the room whispers erupted around them. They walked over and sat next to Fai, who was making a paper aeroplane. "Hello, you two…" Fai was concentrating on getting the folds perfect as he greeted them. "Why are you making paper planes, Fai?" Sakura asked as she sat down. "Paper planes? Paper planes are amazing. You can throw them at windows and shit." Fai answered, folding one of the wings. Suddenly Sakura's most hated teacher walked through the door. She glared at him as he dumped his things on the front desk. The class fell silent immediately. Kyle Rondart was not anyone's favourite teacher, and certainly not Sakura's. Their teacher looked over the students, his eyes wondering, until he saw Sakura. Syaoran, not sure of what was about to happen, stayed cautious. "I see you've actually decided to show up Sakura. Now that should make your parents happy." That was not a smart move. Sakura shot up out of her seat and slammed her hands down on the table. "You shut your fucking mouth!" Sakura shouted at him and stormed out of the room. Fai knew that this teacher should have kept his mouth shut, however that was not the type of person Kyle was. Syaoran put his hand up and waited to be acknowledged. "What is it?" Kyle asked him. Syaoran stood up. "I'm sorry I have to say this, however I do not think that is something that should have been said." Syaoran was calm, however this angered the teacher. After all, these words were coming from the prince. Fai stood up with Syaoran, a sign of agreement. Slowly, one by one, several more students stood up. Almost the whole class was standing, except for a few girls. Syaoran quietly excused himself and walked out the classroom, looking for Sakura. After half an hour looking around the school, he figured that she'd gone home. His classes went by quickly, and as soon as it reached the end of the school day he headed straight for Sakura's house.

Sakura had left the door unlocked, so Syaoran could easily get in. He found Sakura asleep on the couch in the living room, a large room with a flat screen TV. Against the wall was a bookcase with novels and DVDs, a lot of which were anime. Syaoran could see across from the living room was the kitchen. He went and sat down next to Sakura, and watched as a tear rolled down her face in her sleep. He wiped it away and went to get up, however felt a warm hand grab his. "Don't leave me…" Syaoran looked at Sakura's pleading eyes, pleading for him to stay with her. He sat back down with her, and held her hand. "Your family…Where are they?" Syaoran asked quietly. A sad smile made its way to Sakura's lips. "They died." She said sadly. "You don't have anyone…?" Syaoran asked. "What, you don't count now?" Sakura smiled at him, but it didn't stay for long. "I guess I had a little bit of help from Yuui while I was growing up, and I've known Fai for a while too." Sakura looked at the ceiling, thoughts running wild. "In a way…I suppose Yuui is like a second father to me…" Sakura smiled at the thought. She found her head leaning against Syaoran's shoulder and tears running down her face. She hadn't realised how much today had set her off. "How…did they die?" Syaoran asked quietly. Sakura was quiet for a few moments as she searched for the words, wondering how she should tell him. She decided she would just tell him straight. "They were murdered."

**Reviews please my beautiful darlings.**


	4. Murdered?

**Here, have another Chapter. I'm gunna go crash into another wall now *yawn* Oh yeah, SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG. OMG. I'M SO MADE WITH MYSELF RIGHT NOW. **

_Chapter Four: Murdered?_

"Murdered? By who?" Syaoran was shocked to hear this; the country he knew was peaceful, but then there were always going to be people who disagreed with the law. There were always going to be people who pinned hate on one another, and lately more and more incidents were occurring. "Do you remember how I told you that I often got in trouble with gangs?" Sakura asked him. "Yes, that's sort of hard to forget." Syaoran wasn't quite sure where this was leading. "They were murdered by a gang; however it was the leader that did most of the work. I was forced to watch it all, and I still remember it clearly. Somehow I escaped from them, however whenever I have a run in with a gang, I get beaten." Sakura's voice was angry. "Do you know the name of the gang leader?" Syaoran asked. There was sadness in his eyes that Sakura didn't understand. "No…However if I saw his face I'd know straight away…I've been looking for years. Yuui told me to stop, but I can't do that." Sakura's anger turned to sadness once again. It was nice, having someone to talk to about her family, someone new.

Syaoran's feelings towards Sakura deepened upon listening to her words. Each moment pulled them closer together, both physically and mentally. They stared into each other's eyes, and Syaoran leant in to kiss Sakura, who didn't object. She allowed him to deepen the kiss as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Unfortunately the moment was ruined by the sound of knocking on the front door. Sakura walked over to the door and opened it to see Fai standing there. "What do you want?" Sakura asked irritably. "Oh, did I interrupt something?" Fai half joked. "Hurry up and get inside, twat." Sakura dodged the question. She really hated it how Fai showed up at the most annoying times. "Have you been crying?" Fai asked her a little more seriously. "No, never." Sakura turned away quickly and headed towards the kitchen to make tea, not wanting either of them to see her tear stained face.

While Sakura made tea, Fai sat in one of the other chairs. "So Fai, got anyone you fancy?" Syaoran asked. Random question out of the blue. Fai looked at him. "Well, yeah. There is this one girl. She's got captivating deep brown eyes and hair as gold as the sun." Fai's mind wondered. Syaoran stared at him for a bit. "Name?" a demand, more than a question. "Chii…" Fai's voice trailed off. Syaoran snorted into a fit of laughter. "What?" Fai glared at Syaoran who couldn't stop laughing. "I'm sorry, it's just, she hates commoners. Oh, and she's engaged." Syaoran burst into another fit of laughter once he saw Fai's eyes widen in shock. It was almost as if he'd been shot or something. "Who's engaged?" Sakura asked as she walked in with two cups of tea; one for Fai, and one for Syaoran. She quickly went back to the kitchen to get hers and sat down next to Syaoran. "Chii, she's a princess." Syaoran answered as he took a sip from his cup. "Oh, ok then." Sakura didn't have much interest in the topic; she just wanted to know why Fai was at her house. "So, twat, why are you here? And do you need a straw; you can't drink your tea bent over like that." Sakura spat. Syaoran was still pissing himself laughing. "Just delivering your homework." Fai said, returning to normal…Whatever that is. "Wow, you bounce back quickly considering Chii is-" Syaoran started to say, however was cut off by Fai. "Don't remind me." He complained. "Thank you." Sakura took her homework from Fai and whacked him over the head with it. "Cool, you can leave now." Sakura smiled at him. "Fine, bitch."

"Slut."

"Whore."

Sakura slammed the door in his face as he left, and screamed out her last insult. "DOUCHE." Sakura could hear Syaoran laughing in the living room. She walked over and sat back down next to him, looking over her work that needed to be done. "Great… Stuff that I really don't want to do, and chemistry really isn't my strong point." Sakura groaned. "You know, if you showed up to most of your classes you wouldn't get as much homework." Syaoran pointed out the fact clearly to Sakura, who just glared at him. Syaoran smiled sweetly at her and patted her head. "You shall learn, my dear." Sakura felt like someone's pet dog that was being trained. She shoved his shoulder in retort and got up to go to her room. "I'm going to change, I'll be back." She told him as she left the room.

Sakura had thoughts of the kiss in her head. They'd only known each other for a short period of time, and they'd already kissed! Something inside her chest felt warm however, and she felt happier than she had been in a long time. Sakura looked for her dark green dress, and threw it on her bed. She pulled off her clothes and looked at herself in the mirror. She hated her scarred body; a constant reminder of her past. The scars bled whenever she got overstressed, were treated roughly- so for example if someone were to press down on one of them hard it would bleed. It hurt a lot when someone other than her touched them. Sakura suddenly felt a very gentle hand brush across her scarred back. She turned around to see _him_ standing there, looking at her scarred body.

**Ahem. **

***Cough***

**Review?**


	5. Another Side of Her

**Mmm, Chapter five. Enjoy!**

_Chapter Five: Another Side of Her_

The warm fingers running across her scarred back caused Sakura to flinch. She wasn't used to having others touch her scars in such a gentle way, and it caused a tingling sensation to go up her back. Sakura didn't dare move, afraid that if she did she might cause her scars to bleed. "Do you always walk into other peoples rooms while they're changing?" Sakura asked, looking at him in the mirror. "You were taking too long." He complained. "I'm a girl, shut it." Sakura snapped back as she walked over to her bed and picked up the green dress and pulled it over her head. As she pulled the dress over her head, Syaoran saw the winged tattoo on her thigh. He didn't say anything, and decided to simply ignore it. Sakura pulled the dress down over her tattooed thigh, hiding it and picked up some silver bangles to put on. "I have to go out and get some things for dinner, do you want to come?" Sakura asked. She completely ignored the fact that Syaoran had walked in on her getting changed. "Ok." He followed her out the bedroom door and down the stairs, and into the kitchen. Sakura checked the fridge for things she needed, and then went and checked the cupboards. She made a mental note on what she needed and grabbed her purse from the bench and her black handbag from the table. She put her black heels back on, which had been kicked off by the front door when Sakura had gotten home earlier. She picked up her house keys which were on the half round table by the door and dead locked the door as they left, shutting it behind them.

Walking through the shopping complex was rather interesting. Since Syaoran was in the attire that everyone knew, all eyes were on them. Sakura headed for the supermarket's doors but was distracted by a young child who seemed lost and distressed. Sakura walked over to the child; a girl, about six or seven, with long wavy light brown hair with streaks of blonde through it and two different coloured eyes. One eye was purple, and the other was pink. "Hey sweetie, what's wrong?" Sakura knelt down so that she was at eye level with the distressed child, her voice soothing. "I can't find mummy!" the little girl cried. Sakura's expression darkened, however she kept her voice the same, not wanting to frighten the young child any more than she already was. "Where did you last see her?" Sakura asked her. The child pointed over towards the jewellery shop that was just a few shops away from the supermarket. "We were in there together, but when we came out mummy disappeared!" the little girl sobbed. Sakura brushed the girls' hair out of her eyes, and held her hands gently. "Shh, it will be alright. I'm sure she's looking for you around here somewhere. Let's go find her, ok?" Sakura smiled at her warmly, and the young girl immediately calmed down; one of Sakura's traits that could not be ignored. Syaoran saw a side of Sakura that probably rarely was shown; perhaps Sakura was not always so rebellious about everything, or such a rude, sarcastic person. Perhaps she used to be kind and caring all the time.

Sakura stood up and held the young girls hand tightly, and walked over towards the jewellery shop. "Let's start by going back over our steps, it might help us." Sakura said smiling down at the little girl. She nodded and held on tightly to Sakura's warm hand, afraid that if she let go she would get lost again. They looked everywhere for her mother, but couldn't find her. Sakura was becoming frustrated. She leant over to Syaoran to speak to him. "What kind of mother would just leave they're child, I mean seriously!" Sakura hissed. "I'm sure she didn't up and leave her child, it's just a matter of time." Syaoran said quietly back.

"Syaoran, we've been looking for over an hour!"

"I know, but we just have to be patient."

Sakura hated being patient. And for the girls' sake, she hoped to find her mother soon.

And soon they did, being confronted by a gang that is. Sakura wanted to rush over and help out the poor woman, in her mid-twenties; however she knew her luck with gangs. Luckily Syaoran was the one to jump the gun and help. Sakura covered the young girls different coloured eyes, so that she couldn't watch what was about to happen. Syaoran threw one of the men into the wall hard with a loud thud, causing the others to surround him. He sent two of them flying into the trash cans with a hard kick to the chest, and knocked the other three out with swift punches to the side of the head. Sakura was amazed. Amazed at how he was able to get rid of them so quickly. The woman who had backed herself against the wall during the fight turned to Syaoran and thanked him. "Thank you so much!" The woman seemed very frightened from what had happened. "Perhaps we should go somewhere else to talk…" Syaoran trailed off. "Oh! Yes!" she seemed very out of it, which was normal considering the given circumstances.

Happy to be reunited with her mother, the little girl hugged and thanked Sakura for helping her. "Thank you so much! I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't helped me!" the little girl beamed at Sakura, who gave a warm smile back. "Stay together and don't get lost ok?" Sakura told her. "Don't worry! I'll make sure not to take my eyes off mummy!" the young girl reassured Sakura. They waved goodbye and left Sakura and Syaoran standing there. "I'm glad we found her when we did…" a dark look crossed Sakura's face once again. "I know, I am too." Syaoran slid his arm around her waist and pulled her close. Finally Sakura could do her shopping, hopefully without any distractions.

**Reviews would be greatly appreciated my beautiful darlings. **


	6. Sport

**Here's chapter six! Hope you enjoy! **

_Chapter Six: Sport_

Sakura was sound asleep when Syaoran walked through her bedroom doorway. It had been a few days since Sakura had last been at school, so Syaoran had decided to come check on her. Syaoran pulled back the covers revealing Sakura's bare back. Sakura didn't stir, so deciding to be nasty he slid his hands up her sides, tickling her. Waking immediately, she shot up and glared at him. "What the fuck did you do that for!?"

"Rise and shine beautiful."

Sakura groaned. She didn't want to get up. Sakura continued glaring at Syaoran. "What?" He said. "I'm not wearing anything, and you're making me get up." Sakura said flatly. "What do you want to eat?" Syaoran asked, looking at his watch. Sakura looked at him blankly. Breakfast? "What?" she asked. "Don't tell me you don't eat in the morning." Syaoran glared at Sakura. "Only because I usually wake up late." Sakura leant on her pillows, her hair falling in her face. "That's bad for you… Breakfast is the most important meal of the day, it wakes you up and gets your brain working properly throughout the day." Syaoran said, brushing Sakura's hair out of her face. "Fine, make me crepes." She said, beaming up at him. Syaoran sighed and shook his head. "Fine… but you have to go to school for the whole week." Syaoran smiled at her. Sakura gaped at him. "Ugh, fine." Sakura slumped back into her pillows in defeat-over crepes. "By the way, I want strawberries cooked in brandy with those crepes!" Sakura shouted after him as he left her room.

Sakura walked down the stairs half an hour later, dressed in the same attire as her first day of school-only this time she had the school tie hanging around her neck. Syaoran was flipping one of the crepes, and then he turned around to talk to her. "You'll never wear the correct uniform will you?" Syaoran asked. "Nope." Sakura replied sitting down at the table. Syaoran turned back around and picked up the frying pan, walked over to the bench, and slid the crepe onto the plate. He put the strawberries in the middle and rolled it up, and then took the plate over to Sakura before starting to cook another one for her. Sakura started eating it then looked up at Syaoran's back. "Did you cook all the alcohol out of it?" Sakura asked. "Vodka shots are over there." Syaoran replied, pointing over where Sakura kept the alcohol and shot glasses as well as wine glasses and liqueur glasses. "You know my house already…"

"Yep."

"And I haven't even been to yours."

"Somehow I don't think you'd like it there."

"Oh? And why's that?"

Syaoran didn't answer. He didn't want to. He couldn't tell her. "Hey Syaoran…What are your parents like?" Sakura asked. Syaoran wouldn't respond for several minutes then turned to Sakura with a look she had never seen before; a look of sheer disgust. "They can get screwed for all I care." Silence filled the room. Sakura was shocked. Were they really that bad? For Syaoran to say that, they must be. Sakura got up from her chair and walked over to Syaoran, and hugged him from behind. "I'm sorry…" The smell of strawberries cooking in brandy filled the air. "No, I'm sorry Sakura. I know you're thinking that at least I'm lucky that I've got parents."

"What's happening at home?" Sakura asked softly. She had come to truly care for Syaoran now, though sometimes she denied it.

"My parents aren't happy that I'm dating you."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, they don't want to get to know you. All they do is see that you have a criminal record and suddenly the whole world is up in flames."

Suddenly Sakura understood. He was a prince, and he was dating a rebel. However Sakura had her good points, and her limits. It was quiet, and then suddenly Sakura spoke up. "Why don't you stay here tonight then?" her voice was quiet, but Syaoran heard her. Quite clearly actually. "Are you sure about that?" He raised his eyebrow at her. "If I wasn't sure I wouldn't have suggested it now, would I?" Sakura raised her eyebrow back at him. He smiled and fixed the rest of Sakura's breakfast, then sat down with her. "So will you?" She asked him. "I'd actually like to get away from my parents harassment, so I think I will." Syaoran replied, looking out the window. Something stirred inside Sakura's chest, making her smile.

Syaoran walked with Sakura to school with his arm around her waist, and as they walked into the school grounds all the girls stared wide eyed with jealousy. Sakura smiled and waved at all of them, causing her to get glares from most of them. Syaoran saw Fai, and walked up to greet him. "Well Sakura, I see you love making enemies." Fai said, smirking. "Of course, and no one will take him from me." Sakura looked very pleased with herself. Syaoran laughed. "So, what do we have first, twat?" Sakura asked Fai. Fai checked his timetable. "We have sport, bitch." He replied. Sakura groaned. "Greaaaat."

They walked to the gym with their sport bags, and Fai was pulling the piss out of Sakura because she'd tripped into her locker just moments before. "Really Sakura? Tripping into your locker?" Fai was laughing loud enough to draw attention from other students around them. "You shut your face." Sakura spat at him. "I'm going to start writing a book of all your trips!" Fai laughed. Sakura had the sudden urge to punch him in the face. "And I'll write a very detailed description of your lame love life." Sakura retorted. Syaoran burst out laughing upon hearing this; however for Fai it only sent an invisible arrow through his back. "Speaking of your horrible love life, there's your crush." Syaoran said as they walked through the doors of the gymnasium. Sakura and Fai looked over and saw a girl with beautiful long blonde hair tied in a pigtail and deep brown eyes. She was dressed in the school's sports uniform; a white polar t-shirt and black shorts with the school emblem on the hem; an orange phoenix. Sakura walked into the girls change rooms, leaving the boys.

When Sakura came out she found that Syaoran was talking to the girl and two other boys; they were dressed in black, and had black hair. They seemed to be twins. Sakura walked over to Fai, who was standing alone. "That's her?" She asked. "What-Yeah." Fai was distracted by the blonde girl who was laughing with Syaoran. Sakura ignored them and walked over to one of the benches and lied down on it, and pulled out her phone. She started playing Flow, an app that she found addicting. Syaoran walked over and grabbed her phone off her. "Hey!" Sakura glared at him as he shoved it in his pocket. "And you shall be participating today honey." Syaoran smiled.

"Ugh."

Their teacher, Kurogane, called them together and marked off their names. He introduced the girl, Chii, to the class. She seemed to look down her nose at everyone; however she didn't look like the type of person that hates people. "Sakura, Fai; could you please set up the court for the beep test." The students groaned-everyone hated fitness testing. "Oh yay." Sakura said sarcastically, getting up to set up the cones. Syaoran watched as she tripped again, and shook his head while laughing. Sakura poked her tongue out at him as she walked over to sit down again. "Have a nice trip, see you next fall." Fai called out to her. "Shut your fat face!" she yelled back.

Syaoran, Sakura and Fai had reached level 14 of the beep test, and Sakura was starting to get bored. "Let's see who can last the longest, shall we?" she proposed. "Why?" Fai asked. "I'm bored." Sakura admitted while running. They were halfway through level fourteen, nearly up to level fifteen. "Don't want to get beaten by a _girl_ do you?" Sakura smirked. "You are so on."

Neither Fai nor Sakura lasted as long as Syaoran. He reached probably the highest level, and wasn't even fazed. Sakura walked over to him and looked at him. "Propose a challenge and I won't let you win."

"Well then, I guess I'll just have to beat you next time."

"That's never going to happen."

"Wanna bet?"

Their little conversation was stopped by the class being called together for a group activity. They were divided into two groups; girls VS boys. As a quick simple activity, they started off with dodge ball. Chii shot Sakura a dirty look, and turned her back the other way. What was going on?

**Well, all shall be explained in the next chapter. Have you all been reading MadCoconutWoman's half of the story? I hope so. **

**Review?**


	7. Arguments, Ditching, and Secrets

**Chapter Seven. Wow. This story is going to be looooong. Trust me.**

_Chapter Seven: Arguments, Ditching, and Secrets_

Sakura felt irritation towards Chii for the dirty look that she gave her. What did she do to deserve that? It's not like she even knew her that well. All lesson they'd been shooting each other filthy looks, as if there was some sort of war going on between them.

The end of the lesson was something Sakura longed for, and when it came she was grateful to finally get changed out of her sports uniform and leave the gym. Unfortunately she was stopped by Syaoran and Fai and had to stay with them in the gym until Chii came out of the change rooms wearing a silk pink dress that came down to just above her knee's, with short chiffon sleeves. She wore skin tone stockings underneath her dress with a pair of brown heels. Her hair was down and the front parts were tied up with pink ribbon that matched her dress. She walked over to where they were standing, giving Sakura an extremely filthy look. "So you're Syaoran's _commoner_ girlfriend?" She asked rudely. Fai's eyes flicked between the two girls, watching for anything that might happen. "What of it?" Sakura spat.

"I just didn't think you'd be so…revealing." Chii said while looking her up and down. Sakura was pissed.

"And I didn't think you'd be such a bitch."

That was when Syaoran stepped in. He grabbed Sakura around the waist and pulled her close to him. "Well I guess we should be going then, bye Chii." With that he swiftly turned around and walked towards the exit with her next to him, and Fai walking behind.

"Did you hear what she called me, did you!?" Sakura shouted.

"Sakura, calm down." Syaoran said softly.

"No! She pretty much called me a slut!"

"I'm going to have to ask you to refrain from calling her things like that again."

"Why?! She's a bitch; I don't care if she's a princess."

"She's my best friend."

"Like I give a crap."

"I'll have to punish you." Sakura looked at Syaoran to see a sly smile on his face.

"Go ahead, I dare you." Sakura heard Fai snort and she whipped her head around to face him. "What?"

"Nothing, oh soon to be punished one."

Sakura glared at him while he laughed. She really didn't understand why he was laughing at her, it was just punishment right? Nothing too serious? Sakura headed towards her locker to put her things back and grab her bag. She was really just too annoyed to be at school for the rest of the day, so she was ditching the rest of the day. She left the school quickly, careful not to be caught by Syaoran or Fai.

Syaoran was walking with Fai when he noticed Sakura's long absence. "Where'd Sakura go?" He asked. Fai pulled out his phone and sent a quick text to Sakura. "We shall find out." Fai waited for his phone to go off and checked it again. "Oh, she's gone shopping." Fai said casually. Syaoran groaned and shook his head. "She ditched…" Syaoran felt his phone go off in his pocket and pulled it out to check it. The text was from Sakura.

_Don't get too down about it darling! Just a little shopping. See you tonight!_

"Yes, see you tonight…" Syaoran said as he shoved his phone back in his pocket.

Sakura was sitting at a café with her laptop doing some background research on her dearly beloved boyfriend. She'd stolen his file off of Yuui's computer out of pure curiosity and boredom, and so she pulled it up on her computer and started flicking through the documents. She was highly entertained by the file, and started texting him random facts.

_Sakura: So, your birthday is on the same day as mine._

_Syaoran: How do you know my birthday?_

_Sakura: I'd like to face off against you one day._

_Syaoran: Stop looking through my file._

Sakura laughed at the last text she received. She sipped her latte and continued to look through his file. Once she came across a piece of shocking information, she shut her laptop and shoved it in her bag so that she didn't have to see it again. Now she knew why he hated his parents so much. She felt sort of guilty, so she decided she'd apologise later and went off to buy something.

Walking into one of the clothes shops, Sakura spotted a deep sapphire blue dress; it had straps that crossed over at the back and the length of the dress came to just above the knee. There was a ribbon that tied at the back, and the dress itself was made of silk-it wasn't going to be cheap. However Sakura liked it, and knew she'd wear it a fair bit. She looked at the price tag; it read seventy dollars. "Things these days get more and more expensive don't they?" She said, taking one of the dresses in her size off the rack and walking to the change rooms. The dress fit her perfectly, and she quite liked the way it looked on her. She liked how the material felt on her skin, the softness of it. She stared at the silver rose brooch that was centred where the cups of the dress met, where there was a blue ribbon tied in a bow just underneath the rose. Sakura smiled at the design; it was semi-formal but could also be made to look formal. She got changed back into her normal clothes and walked out of the change rooms happy with the dress. She paid for it, and then being the girl she is, went off to buy matching shoes.

Syaoran walked into Sakura's residence to find her standing in the kitchen in her new dress, and new shoes. He noticed the quality of the material and the shoes she was wearing and raised an eyebrow at her. "I'm surprised you could afford that."

"I got paid recently."

"You have a job?"

"Obviously I live on my own."

"I know, but I haven't seen you go off to work in the past week."

"That's because I don't have a shift until tomorrow."

"Where do you work?"

"I'd rather not say, Syaoran."

"Oh, so you're one of those?"

"NO!" Silence fell in the room, and Sakura was red in the face with embarrassment. Syaoran was just teasing, but just the thought of even being a stripper or a prostitute sickened her. "Just teasing."

"Sometimes I wonder about you…" Sakura glared at Syaoran, but couldn't help but smile in the end. Syaoran went and sat down on the couch in the lounge room. "By the way, there's a ball coming up soon."

**Heheh. What did you think? Review?**


	8. Her Gown

**ON WITH THE NEXT CHAPTER! WOOOOOOO. Just so you know, there's a few days between each visit of the Tailor's, and yes they put the prince's request before anyone else's :P ENJOY**

Sakura stood at the tailors, waiting for the measurements to be completed. She wasn't really looking forward to the ball, but Fai didn't seem to care. Syaoran was used to these sorts of events, which didn't really surprise Sakura, but that still didn't change the fact that she didn't want to go. The only reason she was going was because he'd bribed her, or for lack of a better term, blackmailed her.

She watched her princely boyfriend as he spoke to one of the dress designers, asking her to come up with something for Sakura to wear. He looked over at her and smiled, and that irritated her. He knew she didn't want to go, and it was getting on her nerves-and he was enjoying it. She glared at him, and he just smiled even more. "Darn it! Why must you do this to me Syaoran!?" she yelled across the room at him. He walked over torturously slowly, stopping when he was in front of her and lifted up her chin so that they were both looking each other in the eyes. "Because it's fun." He said, and walked back over to the design table.

Once her measurements were done, she stormed over to Syaoran and hit him hard over the back of the head, and stormed out of the store. "The girl seems rather annoyed with you your highness." The woman said. "She'll get over it." He smirked.

Sakura completely ignored Syaoran for the rest of the day, and pretended he wasn't present during her conversation with Fai while he was at her house. "Sakura, why are you ignoring Syaoran?" Fai asked. "Did you get my text about school?" she dodged the question. He looked at her sceptically, "Yeah…are you mad with him or something?" he asked. "With who?"

"Syaoran, obviously you aren't acknowledging his presence."

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Riiiight…"

Fai looked at Syaoran, who shrugged. He rolled his eyes, and looked at his watch. "I have to go, I have things to do." Sakura turned on the T.V. before looking at Fai. "See you tomorrow then." She turned her head to the T.V. as he shut the door behind him, still ignoring Syaoran. He watched her, and grabbed the remote turning off the television so that it was just the two of them sitting in the silence. "Sakura." She didn't answer. "Stop being childish."

"Stop being an arse."

"Fine."

"Good."

"Is there something on your mind?" He asked, starting to get slightly worried.

"No, why?"

"Never mind then." He figured that she was still annoyed at the fact that she had to go to the ball, and it wasn't anything all that important. Sakura finally gave in, and stopped frowning and being in a ferrel mood finding that she couldn't stay mad at him with the look of worry displayed on his face. "Syaoran, I'm fine-really." She said, standing up and walking over to him, sitting on his lap and wrapping her arms around his neck. He brushed hair out of her beautiful green eyes, and pulled her in for a kiss. She leant in willingly, closing the gap between them and pressing her lips against his. He licked her bottom lip, asking permission to deepen the kiss between them. She parted her lips, allowing him entrance into her sweet cavern. She pushed her chest up against his, revealing cleavage. Unfortunately for Sakura, she didn't get what she wanted as Syaoran parted and slipped her off of his lap and stood up, heading for the kitchen. Sakura stood there, pouting with her cheeks puffed out. "How rude." She muttered. "I heard that." He called out from the kitchen. "Yeah, yeah." She retorted. She could hear the cluttering of pots and pans. "What are you doing?" Sakura asked, also walking into the kitchen. "Making food, what does it look like?" Sakura rolled her eyes and walked out of the kitchen, heading up to her bedroom.

Syaoran woke next to Sakura looking rather pissed off. "Tonight's the ball." She grumbled. Syaoran smiled innocently, "Indeed it is my dear." He replied. Sakura's eyebrow twitched and she rolled over, hopping out of bed. Her short night gown fell down around her figure as she stood up, and Syaoran watched as she walked over to her ensuite and shut the door behind her. He too eventually quite literally rolled out of bed and got dressed, and then heard Sakura call out from the shower. "Make me crepes with strawberries cooked in brandy; craving them!" she shouted out at him. "The prince is now the house wife it seems." He muttered to himself as he walked down the stairs. As much as he couldn't be bothered, he did actually make what Sakura had requested, and in time for when she came down from her room. "The schedule for today is going down to the tailors to pick up your gown and my suit, then I have to take you to the hairdresser's and then we have to go pick up Fai. After we pick him up we head to the castle for the ball that starts at five." He reported. "Great." Sakura mumbled as she chewed the last bit of her crepe. "We'll need to leave for one for your gown, and as it's already a quarter past noon you need to hurry up." He said, looking at the analogue clock hanging on the wall above the sink. "Fine, fine." Sakura said as she stood up from the table and headed back up stairs.

Sakura sat in the passenger seat while Syaoran drove, listening to the music that she'd put on. She enjoyed listening to alternative and metal the most, but liked other genres as well. She looked up as the car came to a stop outside the old shop, and frowned at Syaoran who had a rather large grin on his face. He opened the door and got out, as did Sakura and walked around to Sakura's side of the car, grabbing her hand and leading her inside.

The old lady who tended the shop with her husband looked up at the prince and his girlfriend. "Hello my dear, how are you today?" she asked kindly. Syaoran smiled gently at the old woman, "I'm very well ma'am. I hope you have been well since I last saw you." He said gently. "Oh you don't need to worry about an old woman like me. Anyway, you are here for your garments yes?" she said. "But you're a very old friend of my family's, and I've known you since birth so of course I'm going to worry. Could Sakura try her gown on?"

"Of course she may young lord, just let me get it." The old woman went out to the back of the room to get the gown, and brought out in a plastic cover. She went to take of the cover, but shook her head and looked up at the teenage girl. "Would you like to come around to the dressing room my dear?" she asked with the same kind voice she used with Syaoran. Sakura nodded and followed the woman around to the dressing room while Syaoran waited back in the main shop. The old woman helped tie Sakura into her gown, and gave Sakura the shoes that went with the dress. She then helped her walk out to the main room where Syaoran could see her. His eyes widened at her attire; her gown consisted of a corset and a skirt. The corset had black lace along the top, and black ribbon tied in a bow in the centre where cleavage could be seen. The corset itself was a deep peacock blue with a rose pattern on it, and the skirt had four layers. The top layer was shortest, and the lightest with the same peacock blue as the corset and with each layer getting longer the colour faded darker. The material was the finest Satin in the country, and therefore the most expensive. The bottom layer was black, and at the back of the skirt a black satin bow was tied up neatly. Her shoes were also peacock blue, and they fit her feet perfectly. "Well; how do I look?" Sakura asked, blushing. "You look amazing." Syaoran smiled. The old woman looked at the young prince, "Would you care to try yours on my dear?" she asked. Syaoran shook his head, "No, everything you guys make for me fits perfectly, so I have no doubts about the fit." He replied. "Alright then, just let me go get it from the back for you." The two teens waited for a few moments until the old woman returned with his garment. She handed it to Syaoran and thanked her. "Give my regards to the master of this shop." he said as they left the shop. "We hope to see you in the future." The old woman said as they entered the car. Sakura found it rather difficult with the gown taking up most of the place. Syaoran was thoroughly amused by her frustration, not trying hard to keep back his laughter. She glared at him as he started the car.

They attended the hairdresser's, having Sakura's hair curled slightly and pinned back with a black rose clip with blue beads hanging from it. As the hair dresser was also a makeup artist, Syaoran requested that she also have a little bit of make up applied; she had mascara and a little bit of lip gloss applied, and that was enough to bring out her facial features. After that they headed off to pick up Fai, who lived nearby Sakura. "Howdy." Fai greeted the two lovers. "What do you want?" Sakura asked irritated. "Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning." Fai grinned. "Ha, very funny you stupid twit." Sakura mumbled. Syaoran snorted then looked at Fai. "Let's go then." He said, grabbing Sakura's hand and heading down the path. Fai locked the front door and waddled after them, whistling some stupid tune behind them which was irritating Sakura. It stayed like that until they reached the castle, where Syaoran was greeted and welcomed by many of the guards and castle staff. "And we're here." Sakura muttered sarcastically.

**Yayyyyy Review?**


End file.
